ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultrawoman Zeperion
is the daughter of Ultraman Tiga and the older sister of Ultraman Prime. She's the main character of the Children of Tiga series along with her brother. History Children of Tiga TBA Children of Tiga Returns: Ultrawoman Zeperion Ultrawoman Zeperion appears in this special as the main character, taking place two years after the event of Children of Tiga. Children of Tiga: Attack on Glacier Ultrawoman Zeperion, along with her brother, is set to have her first canon meeting with "Snowy" in this upcoming roleplay. Ultra Hero Taisen 2: The Universal Ultra Great Tournament! Zeperion is is scheduled to appear in this sequel to [[Ultra Hero Taisen!|''Ultra Hero Taisen!]]. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure 'THE ULTRAS' BIZARRE ADVENTURE SERIES IS NON-CANON' Ultrawoman Zeperion appears as one of the main characters in this non-canon roleplay series along with her brother. She first debuted in [[Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: The Rising Darkness (Full Roleplay)|''Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: The Rising Darkness]]. Profile Stats *'Home World': Earth *'Nicknames': Zipper, Zep, and Z *'Height': 48 m *'Weight': 35,000 t *'Age': 26 years old *'Time Limit': 3 minutes or more (The time limit is based on Hikari's will power) Body Features *'Light Crystal': Like her father, Zeperion also has a Light Crystal on her forehead. It is required for Zeperion's Type Changes. Zeperion's Type Change process usually takes only 0.5 seconds. *'Eyes': Zeperion possesses natural night vision as she can see just as clearly in the dark as she can in bright light. *'Protectors': Like her father, Zeperion has Protectors on her upper body. They can charge and manipulate energy *'Ultra Armor': Zeperion's skin can withstand high heat environments and low temperatures. It is does not show scratches and is resistant to fire and beams. *'Arms': As part blue Ultra, Zeperion strengths dwell in psychic and mental abilities using the power of light. Forms - Sky= Sky Type Sky Type is Zeperion's speed form, where she trades her strength for much greater speed and agility. It is designed for high speed melee and aerial combat. *'Flight Speed': Mach 15 *'Running Speed': Mach 7 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 6 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 6 *'Jumping Distance': 1,300 m *'Strength': 55,000 t *'Grip Strength': 35,000 t :;Abilities *'Super Speed': Being already a fast Ultra, Zeperion's body boasts even more incredible speeds, being able to move faster than her father’s and brother's Sky Types. *'Healing Ability': In Sky Type, any injury Zeperion gets, even those prior to using that form will be healed in ten seconds. *'Cold Resistant': Self explanatory. *'Electricity Immunization': Zeperion is immune to electricity. :;Techniques ::;Special *'Ranbalt Light Bullet': Zeperion can use her father's Sky Type's finishing move. **'Ranbalt Freezer': Zeperion charges the Ranbalt Light Bullet and fires a beam above his foes which explodes into a thick mist that freezes the target completely. Can also be used to emit a intense gales of blizzard, in order to freeze enemies. **'Ranbalt Tornado Ray': Zeperion charges the Ranbalt Light Bullet and unleashes an energy cyclone surrounded by bolts of blue electricity at the enemy, sending them backwards and destroying them. **'Ranbalt Thunder Crash': Zeperion fires the Ranbalt Light Bullet to the sky which creates a storm that makes lightning rain from the sky. *'Ranbalt Stream': Sky Type's version of the Zepellion Stream. Zeperion charges up energy in her hands and unleashes a bolt of water-like energy with electricity at the opponent. ::;Physical *'Hyper Machine Gun Punch': Zeperion punches her opponent twenty times in one second. *'Hyper Machine Gun Kick': Zeperion punches her opponent twenty times in one second. *'Ultra Body Attack': When flying Zeperion can use her body as battering ram at high speeds without ill effect on herself, her fists are charged with energy. - Hurricane= Hurricane Type Hurricane Type is Zeperion's telekinetic form, where she trades her strength for much greater speed and agility, similar to Sky Type. However, Hurricane Type's speed and mental abilities are for long range combat whereas Sky Type's speed was for close range combat. *'Flight Speed': Mach 15 *'Running Speed': Mach 7 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 6 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 6 *'Jumping Distance': 1,300 m *'Strength': 55,000 t *'Grip Strength': 35,000 t :;Abilities *'Super Speed': Just like in Sky Type, Zeperion's body boasts even more incredible speeds, being able to get out and run from any tight situation with little difficulty. *'Telekinesis': In Hurricane Type, Zeperion boast a prowess in telekinetic powers. **'Telepathy': Zeperion can communicate through thoughts. **'Nature Control': Zeperion can control nature mentally like wind and water. *'Teleportation': Zeperion is able to teleport in swirls of blue energy. *'Cloning': Based on Ultraman Dyna Miracle Type's Ultra Magic, Zeperion is capable of splitting into three independent clones. :;Techniques ::;Special *'Hurricane Wave': Zeperion charges energy into a sphere in front of her, which releases a stream of energy that knock the target into an alternate dimension. The Hurricane Wave can also absorb attacks in a shield and fire it back at the enemy. *'Hurricane Thunder': Zeperion raises her left arm to the air, collecting bolts of electricity and creating a swirl of storm clouds. Zeperion then throws the collected bolts as a vortex with her right hand. It can destroy monsters in one hit. Zeperion can also collect the lightning into her hand to recharge her energy. *'Hurricane Wind': Zeperion summons an intense gust of wind blows, sending the enemy backwards. - Miraculous= Miraculous Type Miraculous Type is Zeperion's super form, which combines the powers and stats of Acro, Sky, and Hurricane Type. Its body colors are purple, blue, silver, and gold. She also sports blue body crystal on her body. *'Flight Speed': Mach 37.5 *'Running Speed': Mach 17.5 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 15 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 15 *'Jumping Distance': 3,700 m *'Strength': 185,000 t *'Grip Strength': 125,000 t }} - Others= - Corona= Corona Mode Corona Mode is Zeperion's strength form, which she obtains in Children of Tiga Returns: Ultrawoman Zeperion. *'Flight Speed': Mach 9.5 *'Running Speed': Mach 5.5 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 5 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 5 *'Jumping Distance': 1,300 m *'Strength': 95,000 t *'Grip Strength': 75,000 t :;Abilities *'Super Power': In Corona Mode, Zeperion's strength, speed, and agility increase. In other words, she becomes much more powerful. Zeperion can also endure higher temperatures in this form. :;Techniques ::;Special *'Naybuster Ray': Zeperion's primary attack in Corona Mode, this beam is charged in the arms and then fired from her hand. There is also another version, which is charged more quickly. *'Blazing Wave': Formed by the hands first in a praying position then by waving the hands around as red streams of energy gathered around. The energy is gathered into Zeperion's hands and fired as a wave of heat and flames. *'Prominence Ball': A large ball of energy that Zeperion, can charge up and fire from her hands. This attack is capable of completely obliterating whatever it hits. Zeperion can also just shoot the heat energy, instead of throwing the ball when needed. If an opponent is able to survive the attack, they will still be pushed back hundreds of yards and plow through anything behind them. }} }} Gallery CCF03312018_00000.jpg|Ultrawoman Zeperion (Design 2) by GeedWarrior26 Ultrawoman_Zeperion_Full_Body.png|Ultrawoman Zeperion 2 (Colored) by GeedWarrior26 Ultrawoman_Zeperion_Sky_Type_-_Full_Body.png|Ultrawoman Zeperion 2 (Sky Type) by GeedWarrior26 Ultrawoman_Zeperion_Hurricane_Type_-_Full_Body.png|Ultrawoman Zeperion 2 (Hurricane Type) by GeedWarrior26 Zepellion1.5.png|Ultrawoman Zeperion (Design 1) by Furnozilla Zepellion2.5.png|Ultrawoman Zeperion (Design 2) by Furnozilla Trivia *Ultrawoman Zeperion was originally supposed to be called Ultrawoman Hikari, but the creator didn’t like that name because he thought people will assume her to be a gender swap of Ultraman Hikari (which they did). **Her current name was suggested by FlurrTheGamerMixel. *Several of Zeperion's techniques were inspired from Ultraman Geed Acro Smasher. *Hurricane Type was based off of Ultraman Dyna's Miracle Type. *Zeperion was drawn by GeedWarrior26, using a base by EliteRaptor2015. Category:BigD2003 Category:Fan Ultras Category:Female Ultras